bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Maita
.]] Stoner ' (Japanese: 'まいた Maita) is a white ghostlike enemy. They throw boulders at Bub and Bob. Stoners, along with Belugas, originally appeared in the game Chack'n Pop. It also appears in the Bust-A-Move series in the form of the white bubble and in certain games as a playable character. Abilities Stoners can create boulders, which they throw at their foes. They appear to use magic to create the boulders. Appearances Chack'n Pop A Stoner appears in Chack'n Pop pushing a boulder across the top of the level towards the exit. If Chack'n takes too long to complete the level, additional Stoners appear to push the boulder in the hole. Bubble Bobble Stoners are the second enemy encountered in Bubble Bobble. They walk back and forth, shooting boulders at Bub and Bob if they spot them on a higher platform. Giant Stoners appear on stage 96, carrying Betty and Patty to the bottom of the cave. A giant Stoner is also a boss in the Sega Master System version, which Bub and Bob must defeat using a Cross of Fire. Rainbow Islands Stoners reappear in Rainbow Islands as enemies in the final world, Bubble Island. They act similar to their appearance in Bubble Bobble. Parasol Stars Stoners appear in Parasol Stars in the Underworld level. They act similar to their other appearances. Bubble Bobble Junior Stoners appear again in Bubble Bobble Junior, but they shoot projectiles with a Saturn-like ring around them. This is likely due to the limitations of the Game Boy. Bubble Symphony Stoners appear once again in Bubble Symphony. A boss known as Great Stoner appears as the boss of the Sky Palace, Treasure Desert, and Forest Land levels. Bubble Memories Stoners appear in Bubble Memories alongside a new variation called Stoner Poe. The sixth boss, Stoner P, is a giant Stoners dressed like a jester. Giant Stoners appear on stage 15, carrying the Orange Potion. Bust-A-Move A Stoner appears as the second opponent in Vs. Mode in the SNES version. They also appear inside the white bubbles in the game. Bust-A-Move 2 A Stoner is the eighth opponent in Bust-A-Move 2's story mode. It is fought in Rastan's Forest. Classic Bubble Bobble Stoners appear once again in Classic Bubble Bobble, acting identical to their appearance in Bubble Bobble Junior. They have bluish-grey robes in this game; Pop'n Pop A Stoner is Chack'n and Ms. Chack'n's helper in Pop'n Pop. Bust-A-Move Millenium Stoner is a playable character and opponent in Bust-A-Move Millenium. In Story Mode, he is fought in the Ghost Tower Puzzle Bobble Pocket Stoner is a playable character in Puzzle Bobble Pocket, along with other enemies from Bubble Bobble. Bubble Bobble Revolution Stoners appear once again in Bubble Bobble Revolution. The seventh boss is the Stoner Mech, a boulder-throwing mech controlled by three Stoners. Rainbow Islands Revolution Stoners appear on Bubble Island once again in Rainbow Islands Revolution. They act identical to their appearance in Rainbow Islands. Bust-A-Move Deluxe Stoner is the only playable character from Puzzle Bobble Pocket who does not return in Bust-A-Move Deluxe. In this game, he has been reduced to a cameo. Bubble Bobble Double Shot .]]Stoners appear in Bubble Bobble Double Shot, acting identical to their other appearances in the series. The fourth boss is a Giant Stoner, who creates colored boulders that only one of the three dragons can break. Bubble Bobble Plus! Stoners appear yet again in Bubble Bobble Plus!, acting identical to their appearance in Bubble Bobble. A new variation, known as Wraith appears in Arrange Mode. Bust-A-Move Universe A Stoner is the third boss of Bust-A-Move Universe, appearing the Desert Zone level. It is guarding a grey Bubble Dragon. Notable Stoners *Chaostikhan *Great Stoner *Stoner P Related Enemies *Wraith *Stoner Poe Trivia *In Europe, Stoners are known as Boris. Gallery Stoner arcade.png|Bubble Bobble Stonerps.png|Parasol Stars BM Stoner.png|Bubble Memories Bamstonerwin.png|Bust-A-Move Bamstoner.png|Bust-A-Move PopnPopStoner.png|Pop'n Pop Stoner PBPocket.png|Puzzle Bobble Pocket StonerPBDS.png|Puzzle Bobble DS Stoner BAMDX.png|Bust-A-Move Deluxe Stoner BBDS.png|Bubble Bobble Double Shot Bubble-bobble-wii-048.jpg|Bubble Bobble Plus! Bubble-bobble-wii-033.jpg|Bubble Bobble Plus! Category:Enemies